Teddy goes to Primary School
by peculiarities
Summary: Teddy goes to a muggle primary school before Hogwarts. What adventures await him there? First Fanfic, so please give constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**Teddy goes to Primary School**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters**

**My first fanfic, Yay!**

Teddy was terrified.

His godfather told him it would be alright, but when he listened through his and Ginny's door, their tones told him otherwise.

He, Teddy Remus Lupin, was going to primary school.

Not just any primary school, a _muggle_ school.

Harry told him that lots of other wizard kids went to muggle schools before Hogwarts, too.

Teddy was forced to believe him. Harry was the most reliable person he knew.

So on September 1, Teddy left 12 Grimmauld Place **(A/N: I thought that was where they might live) **with Harry, and apparated near the school.

As they walked through the halls, a lady in her mid 40's came out of a classroom and greeted them.

"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs. Write. I'll be your teacher." Mrs. Write smiled. "You are...Teddy?"

Teddy just nodded.

"Don't be shy, dear, we're all your friends in here! Now, once your finished saying good-bye, come on inside." She turned and walked through the door.

Harry bent down and looked at Teddy.

"Don't forget Victoire is here too, in the year before yours. Try to keep your emotions balanced, so you don't do any magic. I'll pick you up at 3. Bye, Ted."

Harry walked down the hall and out of the school. Teddy considered going after him, but it would be useless. Harry was probably home by now.

Teddy took a deep breath, and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters**

The tables had 4 chairs. Mrs. Write directed Teddy to a seat next to a boy with curly blonde hair.

"Hi" the boy said "I'm John Wood."

"Hi" said Teddy "I'm Teddy Lupin"

John gaped at Teddy. "Like Remus Lupin?" he asked.

Teddy nodded "He's my father" he told John.

"So you live with _Harry Potter?"_

"Yup" Teddy smiled.

"My dad knew your godfather." John told him. "His name is Oliver Wood. He told me he was the captain of the Quidditch team. He was Keeper and Harry was Seeker."

"Really? So you must be a" Teddy looked around to make sure no one was listening, then whispered "wizard!"

John nodded.

"I am too." Teddy told him.

Then John started talking about his family, and quidditch, but quietly, because the other two students had come.

Mrs. Write started the class shortly after John finished talking.

"Welcome to another wonderful year, children!" She beamed at them. "Today, we're going to start off the day by telling the class a problem you had and how it was solved. That way, we can learn about each other, and I can find out what kind of problem solvers you are."

Everyone said things like, they broke their toy, got a new one, etc.

John's was: He accidentally made a dent in his dad's car (meaning he accidentally hit a quaffle onto his dad's broom) but his dad fixed it (using _reparo_).

Teddy said: He accidentally broke a vase, but his godmother fixed it. (He was angry, so the vase broke)

He decided he hated getting-to-know-you activities.

Mrs. Write clapped her hands when the last person finished, the announced that they would be doing math.

They learned the whole day then Mrs. Write announced, "We are going outside! While you're out there, please think about what you have learned."

They went outside. A few kids from other grades were out there,too. John and Teddy sat down, and John announced," I learned school is boring. I hope Hogwarts will be better!"

Teddy nodded. "It will. My uncles told me all about it."

"Told you all about what?" A voice said from behind them.

John panicked and said," Nothing!" but Teddy turned around and laughed.

"Hey Tory!" He told her, as Victoire sat down next to Teddy.

"John, this Victoire. She's my godfather's brother in law's daughter."

"Tory, this is John Wood, y'know, Oliver Wood?"

Tory nodded. "I've heard about him from uncle George."

They played Hogwarts the rest of their time outside.

When Harry came to pick up Teddy at 3, Teddy told him all about John.

"Wow" Harry said. "Maybe we can invite them over some time."

The school year was going off to a good start.

**Did you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This wasn't supposed to be a chapter, but I needed something to introduce the new people, so sorry if it's short. (It's SUPER-short)  
><strong>

****There was a kid. His name was Todd.

Everyone thought Todd was an angel. Everyone except Teddy, John, and Victoire.

Todd was the perfect student. He was the kid everyone wanted to be.

Then, when the teachers looked away, he threw paper at other students, and blew silent raspberries.

When the students looked away, he gossiped about them to his 'gang'.

Basically, Todd was a bully.

He was mean to Teddy, mean to John, mean to virtually everyone.

Except Victoire. Probably because she was super pretty. (1/8 Veela, but they didn't know that)

He teased John about being a freak, wierdo, outcast, etc.

He teased Teddy about that too, but also about having no family.

Teddy often got into Harry's looking tearful.

Harry just promised he would do something and looked uncharacteristically mad.

It didn't help. Sure, in the classroom, Todd was nice, but outside he was twice as mean.

And that's how it was, until one fateful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**So...sorry if it's short :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Accidental Magic  
><strong>

"Freak!" taunted Todd.

Teddy clenched his fists. Todd had been at it all morning.

And he was already grouchy when he woke up.

First, he fell out of bed at 3:00 a.m. in the morning.

Then, he was 20 minutes late waking up.

He was so sleepy he accidentally brushed his hair and combed his teeth.

And then there was Todd.

Victoire was whispering comforting words to him. John was shouting retorts at Todd.

But it still happened.

Teddy normally good at controlling at his emotions, and keeping his appearance normal.

The key word here is _normally._

All of a sudden his hair turned bright red.

"Wier-" Todd faltered. He looked at his friends, hoping for an explanation, but they could not offer one.

Victoire gasped. John said, "Teddy!", shocked.

"What the _heck?"_ said Todd. "Mrs. Wright!"

"What's wrong, dear. Did you get hu-" she stopped short when she saw Teddy.

"Teddy...what's wrong?" Mrs. Write asked.

Teddy didn't answer her. He turned to Victoire and said, "Did it really change?"

Victoire nodded. "Red" she told him, answering his unasked question.

John started wailing, which was very un-John like. "Teddy!" he cried ,"What're we going to do?"

"Teddy. Tell me right now what is going on. Did you dye your hair?" Mrs. Write commanded.

Teddy still didn't answer her. "Victoire" he started," Should we call Harry?"

Victoire smiled. "Yes, that's what we'll do. Do you have your communication mirror?"

Teddy's communication mirror was basically what Sirius gave to Harry. _**(A/N: Book 6, when Harry tries to communicate with a dead Sirius-sorry, spoiler)**_

Those two mirrors were lost now, but Harry had found out how to make more. He gave one of them to Teddy.

"ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" Mrs. Write roared.

Teddy barely blinked. "Should we tell her?" he asked Victoire.

"Sure, if you want to." Victoire said. "Uncle Harry will probably just _Obliviate _them." Then she froze. "Teddy! We have to keep them here!"

Teddy turned to his teacher. "Mrs. Write, if we tell you what's going on, will you keep everyone here?" Mrs. Write nodded.

"Swear? No matter how weird it seems?"

"Dear, I don't swear. Oh, it seems you're too stubborn. Fine, I swear." She looked at him. "Go on."

Teddy looked at Victoire. She nodded. He looked at her after one second, then said, "Fine, I'll say it."

She turned to the group. " I'm a witch." She stated.

"No, dear, you're not." Mrs. Write started.

"No really." Victoire continued, "My daddy and mummy told me so. So did Teddy. And Uncle George."

Mrs. Write gasped. "How cruel!" She muttered, glared at Teddy, then asked Victoire," Do they hurt you, Victoire?"

Victoire sighed. "You're not getting it! I'm a real witch."

"It's ok, darling. We'll get you to a better home." Mrs. Write said soothingly.

"No!" Victoire gasped. "Don't take me away from Mum and Dad and Dom!"

"I thought you didn't like Dom, Tory. She always pulls your hair." He mimed pulling Victoire's hair.

Mrs. Write pushed Teddy away. "Get away from her!" she spat.

She rubbed between Victoire's shoulders. "It's ok. I'll get this mean boy away from you. And who's this Dom? I'll take her away. Don't worry, it'll be all right."

John remarked, "She's not getting it. I hope the teachers at Hogwarts are better than this."

"Duh," said Victoire, momentarily forgetting the others, "They'll be the ones teaching us this stuff."

Todd said, "Freaks."

"SHUT UP!" Teddy screamed.

"Oh my." Mrs. Write remarked. "He's incredibly unstable."

"No he's not!" Victoire shrieked. "Now, Mrs. Write, listen to me- no interruptions. And Teddy, call Uncle Harry."

Teddy nodded, then pulled a large mirror out of his tiny pocket. "Harry." He said clearly at it. Nothing happened.

Todd snorted- but then stopped in mid-snort.

Harry's face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry! I got mad and my hair turned red and then we tried to explain to the others and they don't get it cause they think Tory's getting hurt and-"

Harry smiled kindly and said," I'll bring Bill, and a team of Aurors."

In exactly 5 seconds, a group of people appeared seemingly out of thin air in front of them.

Victoire shrieked, them ran forward and hugged one of the men. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. She moved to the one beside him.

"Uncle Ron!" She said ,and so on.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Write marched up to Bill.

"So you're the one that's been calling Victoire a witch!" she said. "You're abusing her!"

"Abuse Tory! What the h-" He stopped short when his wife gave him 'the eye'.

Harry stepped forward. "I see Tory has not explained it well." He said, grinning at Tory.

"So, what has she told you?"

"About the witch, and the- Dom! She pulls her hair!" Mrs. Write shrieked.

"Ah. Dom does, doesn't she?" Bill nodded. "But the fact is, Dominique is my youngest daughter."

Realization dawned on Mrs. W's face, and then she blushed.

"And we call her a witch, because she is magical." Ron finished.

Todd burst out laughing. "You expect us to believe that?"

Harry took out his wand, tapped it on a blade of grass, and a dove took its place and fluttered away.

Mrs. W was speechless.

"Now, I'm afraid, we will have to Obliviate, in other words erase your memory."

The Aurors all chose one person, pointed wands at them, and said "Obliviate."

The last thing Harry said was, "That was close." and winked at Teddy.

Ginny would do the lecturing later.

**Update: It's not short.**

**Did you like? Review if you did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed and critiqued! I really appreciate it!**

** Second, I will probably end this story in about 2 to 3 chapters or so. If you have any ideas for chapters, though, and you want me to write it, please tell me!**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Ginny made him promise.<p>

Absolutely NO magic in front of his school. Especially in front of the bullies.

That just goes to show you can't make wizards promise.

One Thursday, on fall break, Teddy was just talking to Victoire through his magical mirror, when the doorbell rang.

It wasn't someone who wanted to see Harry. Or Ginny. It wasn't for James, since he was only 3.

It was for Teddy.

And the person at the door was completely unexpected.

It was Todd. And his mother, but that didn't matter to him. He could see Ginny inviting them in. Turning towards the hallway. She looked around almost casually, but when her eyes reached his hiding spot, they lingered there for the smallest second, and had a hard look.

After living with Ginny for that long, Teddy understood the look in her eyes. It meant _Get rid of all traces of_ magic.

Quick as a wink, Teddy bolted from the plant he was hiding behind unnoticed. He scooped up his pretend wand, his magic mirror, his charmed birds, Ginny's wand, and stashed them in Ginny and his closet. He knew Ginny would contact Harry at the Ministry and tell him to come home the Muggle way.

Then he dashed back to the sofa, took out a book, and pretended to read.

A moment later, Todd and his mother came in, and sat next to of in front of Teddy.

"My, you look just like your mother." Todd's mom said. Teddy knew she was just trying to get a conversation started, but it was entirely the wrong thing to say. His eyes burned, and his lip was about to start quivering, but he couldn't cry. Not in front of Todd.

Instead he said," She' not my mom. She's my godmother." Todd's mom looked startled and exclaimed, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She clearly wanted to ask more, but held it back.

"Now, people have been telling me Todd has been teasing you. Is this right?" Mrs. Todd's mom asked.

"Yes." Teddy replied, without looking at Todd.

Mrs. Mom looked startled. "I didn't know about that until now. Now, we'll make amends. How about you and Todd go upstairs to play?"

Teddy was about to say it was his house, not hers, but Ginny looked him in the eye fiercely.

Teddy gulped and said, "Okay."

Todd followed Teddy up the stairs and made sure he glared at everything he saw."

"I have a newer t.v." he would brag, and Teddy had to fight the urge to tell him that he had magical mirrors.

"I play in the junior soccer team." He would say, and Teddy couldn't tell him he was learning Quidditch.

It was clear they had no similarities, so they sat on the bed looking at the floor.

Suddenly a tear fell down Todd's face.

"What's wrong?" said Teddy.

"I know you're a wizard." Todd choked out.

"What?" Teddy cried. "I mean, um..."

"Yeah, my dad's one. My mom's regular. But I'm not." Todd said, still looking at the floor.

"Oh." was all Teddy said.

"I guess I teased you because I was mad. But I can't tease you because of that." Todd mumbled.

Suddenly, Teddy had an idea. He went over to his closet, took out his practice wand, which could perform 5 simple spells, and handed it to Todd.

"What?" Todd asked, and Teddy showed him the five spells.

When Todd left, Teddy actually told him he couldn't wait to see him at school on Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It signifies the story is coming to a close because the main problem has been taken care of.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews!**

**I decided I would make this story longer, because a bunch of people asked me to :)**

**I partially got this chapter's idea from InkConqueror, and the parent-teacher meeting from mit1. Thank you to you both!**

**I always check all reviews, and try to respond. If you give me an idea, and I like it, I will always use it!**

* * *

><p>At the time, it seemed like a good idea.<p>

It was nice, sweet, and thoughtful, or at least, that's what Ginny told him.

But, after Teddy gave Todd the wand with five spells on it, Todd went berserk with power, or at least, as much power you can get with 5 spells.

He pranked almost everyone (and everything) at school.

He used the opening spell on the door and windows.

He used the silencing spell on the adults.

He used the closing spell on the drawer's in Mrs. Write's desk.

_Alohomora_ to unlock the teachers lounge and steal hidden objects from inside.

And _Engorgio_ to make creatures like ants ten times bigger.

It was quite an advanced wand, really, and he shouldn't really have it yet, since it was made for Hogwarts students.

But he did, since Uncle George gave it to him for his birthday.

Now that he thought about it, he really wanted it back. What was he doing, giving something so precious to Todd?

But there was no way to get it back.

And the worst part of it was, Todd got more self centered than ever.

Sure, he didn't bully Teddy and his friends anymore, but he hated to see so many other people get bullied. And to know that he was the cause.

But he couldn't do anything.

So he just watched.

But it wasn't a surprise when the Aurors came to school, looking for the troublemaker.

Ron burst into the classroom, ignoring the teacher and the students, grabbed the front of Todd's shirt and spat, "I assume _you're_ the cause of this?"

Todd trembled, clearly knowing what Ron was talking about and said, "You can't send me to Azkaban. I'm too small."

"But we can," started Harry, coming up from behind Ron, reaching into Todd's backpack," Take away your wand."

Ron snatched the wand from Harry, turned it over, and said, "George. I guess he slipped this to Teddy."

"Teddy..." Harry started.

"Yeah, he did." Teddy admitted. "When Ginny wasn't watching, on my birthday."

Harry walked over,handed it to Teddy and winked. "Just don't tell Gin. "

They performed _Obliviate_ on everyone, and apparated away.

Later that day, Todd came up to Teddy and said," Thanks for teaching me that lesson. " he said very mature-like. "If you hadn't, I would be in big trouble."

And from that day on, Todd didn't stick his nose into magical things.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm probably just gonna add one more chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story!<strong>


	7. AN: Important Announcement

_**IMPORTANT!**_**: **_**So, I've got a spelling bee coming up, and I haven't been 'studying' my words, so as my 'punishment', I am not allowed to post stories until I study them. I know it's not fair for you, who haven't done anything, to be deprived of my wonderful (sarcasm) stories, but life's not fair, we just gotta deal with it. So, I may be gone for a day, a week, three weeks. A comforting thought: I won't be gone for more than a month, because the spelling bee is in January, and honestly, I don't think I'm gonna make it. But, hey, I can try, right? So, there's the announcement, so just have patience, and please don't leave my stories, or put them on story alert or something, because my punishment doesn't include not being able to write stories on paper, and when I come back I'll probably have ten new chapters. So, thanks for R&R ing, and see you later! (I know, horrible ending.)**_


	8. AN: Important Announcement 2

_**I'm**_** back!**** Yay! I am so happy I can write & post again! I also will start to write on my Fictionpress (link on profile), so watch for my stories.**

**Teddy Goes To Primary School: I'm just about finishing this story up. I will probably write the closing chapter, Teddy's graduation. If you think it ended too suddenly, or should have ended differently, there's nothing stopping you from writing the whole thing over again, the way you think it should be.**

**Wings, Wands, and Gods Unite!: I dunno...I'm losing interest steadily in this story.I'll finish it, but it might not be that good. I'll try to make it as intrusting as possible!**

**BTW, again, look at my Fiction Press account, I'll post more on that too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter :) Sorry I couldn't post more chapters...I kinda forgot the plot line :)**

* * *

><p><em>Graduation Day<em>

**** Teddy breathed in the sweet smells of the yellow carnations that were all over his 1st grade room. He was standing in the middle of his line, and he could see everything. A block of wood had been taken to the class room, with steps on both sides and a podium where Mrs. Write would stand and give out certificates.

His family took up most of the classroom, with the other kids' parents being pushed uncomfortably to the side. Everyone had insisted to come, and Teddy was feeling more than a little proud. Then, "Ted Lupin" his teacher called. He walked to the stage, and felt some nervousness. He tried to forget about it.

Mrs. Write smiled at him. "Congratulations, Teddy!" she whispered. Teddy beamed. He stood quietly at the side, and gave John a thumbs up when he looked at Teddy with a panicked expression. Finally Mrs. Write climbed onto the wood block and said," Congratulations everyone!" and snacks were passed out. John rushed to the cupcakes and stuffed some in his pockets, not caring that the frosting was getting everywhere. Teddy walked up to him. "Er...WAnt one?" John asked, holding out a smushed up cupcake, mouth full. "No thanks..." Teddy replied, backing away.

Teddy went outside to the nearly deserted playground, where only two children were playing with their parents on the swings. Teddy sighed. _My life would be so much more different if I had parents._ He brushed the thought off. He had Harry and Ginny, and his over-sized family, didn't he. He brightened up immediately, recalling all his family members.

He climbed on top of the monkey bars and swung his feet through the spaces. The adults there gave him wary glances, and a girl named Linda's mom said, "Be careful." He smiled lopsidedly at her and nodded. They moved away and got in the car. He was alone.

He thought about his year. It was a very interesting year for Teddy, and his first at a muggle school. He sighed. He had almost 5 years till Hogwarts. That was what he was really looking forward to. He bounced a little, and fell off the monkey bars.

He rubbed his arm. It would be sore, but nothing was bruised or broken.

John came out, his pockets bulging with cupcakes and other candies, and he barely managed to say, "Bye, Teddy! See you next year!" Teddy waved after him, and smiled as Harry and Ginny came out. "Hey Teddy," said Ginny, "Congrats." "Yeah." Harry agreed. "The others went to see Victoire. But we'll meet them at Diagon Alley. Maybe get some ice cream?" "Yes!" Teddy cried, causing other people to look at him.

But he didn't care. He was happy with his family, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the tiny chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story. I hope I can post longer and better written stories in the future.<strong>

**My first fanfic, finished :)** ~SK1 :)))


End file.
